1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an outer casing by which the appearance of a electromagnetic tape apparatus integrated with a disk player, such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) integrated with a DVD player, or the appearance of an electric equipment can be maintained in good style.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional technique of an outer casing used for an electric equipment is described in JP-A-ll-144444. Referring to FIGS. 9, 10A and 10B, an example of the conventional technique is explained below. The document JP-A-11-144444 discloses the technique about an outer casing of an electromagnetic tape apparatus integrated with a disk player. This outer casing is configured as follows. There is provided a front panel 1 made of synthetic resin, on the front of which the disk insertion hole 1a and the cassette insertion hole 1b are arranged in parallel with each other and on the reverse face of which the recess portion 1c is formed. The base case 2 and the substantially C-shaped metallic plate, are arranged at the rear of the front panel 1. The roof portion protruding piece 4, which protrudes forward when the front edge portion of the roof portion 3a of the top case 3 is bent, and a pair of side plate portion protruding pieces 5, which protrude forward when the front edge portions of both side plate portions 3b, 3c of the top case 3 are bent, are respectively inserted into the recess portion 1c of the front panel 1. When longitudinal width h of each side plate portion protruding piece 5 is set smaller than longitudinal width H of the recess portion 1c, the gap 7, the interval t of which is small (for example, approximately 2 mm), is formed between the lower face of each side plate portion protruding piece 5 and the bottom face 6 of the recess portion 1c. The bottom plate portion 2a of the base case 2 is connected to the leg portion 1d protruding from the front panel 1, and both side plate portions 2b, 2c of the base case 2 and the side plate portions 3b, 3c of the top case 3, which overlap both side plate portions 2b, 2c, are fixed to each other by means of screws 8.
The assembling procedure of the outer casing is explained below. After the base case 2 is attached to the front panel 1, the roof plate portion protruding piece 4 of the top case 3 and the side plate portion protruding top case 3 is put on the base case 2, the side plate portions 3b, 3c of the top case 3 are fixed to the side plate portions 2b, 2c of the base case 2 by the screws 8.